


Warm Cars, Cool Air

by DoubleL27



Series: Where My Love Grows and Other Stories [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, M/M, Parking, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Thanksgiving, but not in a too embarrassing way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27
Summary: Back in his hometown, Patrick takes David parking like they're sixteen, but things spiral out from there with a knock on the car.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Where My Love Grows and Other Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624537
Comments: 13
Kudos: 135





	Warm Cars, Cool Air

**Author's Note:**

> This fic hits both the Rosebudd Writes prompt 4. Once Upon A Time (barely) and Rosebudd Writes Smut prompt 5. Blowjobs. 
> 
> This is an outtake of my longer series [A Very Brewer Thanksgiving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023489/chapters/50002652) that got cut due to space and time. One doesn't have to be read to understand the other, but this came to me while I wrote chapter two of that fic.
> 
> This piece was betaed by Rhetorical Questions who keeps me on the level with satisfying endings and correct verb tenses.

On the drive up, Patrick had teased him about going parking like a couple of high schoolers in some coming-of-age story. David had not anticipated that being crammed in the back of the Corolla with Patrick’s lips wrapped around his dick, cheeks hollowing as he sucked, would feel so fucking amazing. They were grown adults who hadn’t needed to use the backseat of a car since Patrick had moved out of Ray’s and even back then, the car had been used sparingly. Tonight though, David can’t think of what could be much hotter than being sucked off like a teenager with no where else to go.

David’s hand gripped the back of the bench seat, and the other curling into the hair at Patrick’s crown. Everything had gone fuzzy around the edges and steam had crept up the windows, giving them a modicum of privacy as Patrick slid to kneel in the well between the seats.

Patrick moved up to lick the slit in the head of his cock, causing David’s hips to buck. Patrick laughed against the sensitive skin and then dipped his head again, taking David back into his mouth with a squelching sound, his tongue curling around the shaft. A low groan slipped from his lips and David could feel sparks crackling along every nerve. 

The harsh sound of his breath coming in heavy pants was the only sound he could hear anymore. Patrick looked up at him under pale lashes, his eyes burning with intensity. “Fuck. Patrick. I— Please!” The last word came out as a sob, David’s head falling back against the window. 

Patrick’s mouth continued to suck rhythmically, slick and warm, and David moved with him, fucking Patrick’s mouth. Patrick’s name tumbled from his lips, a repetitive prayer, as the heat in his belly pooled. Suddenly, he couldn't control the motion of his hips, the heat rocketing out from his core, along his limbs and causing tremors to overtake him. Patrick was swallowing around his dick as he came, swallowing him down. 

Patrick lifted his head, licking around his swollen lips before grinning up at David. David fisted his hands in Patrick’s shirt and hauled them together, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. David’s hands roamed down Patrick’s fully clothed body, to the erection straining in his pants. “Let me,” he panted, tending to Patrick with trembling hands. “Let me give you. Let me give you what you gave me.”

“David,” Patrick gasped as David rocked his hand over Patrick's clothed cock.

A metallic clanging startled them apart and David’s head whipped around trying to find the source. Patrick stilled before hurriedly grabbing the blanket he had stored on the back ledge of the car and laying it over David’s lap. 

The knock came again and David realized that it was someone knocking on the car. A hysterical laugh bubbled out from between his lips and he turned his eyes on Patrick, who was flipping to sit in the seat, adjusting rumpled clothes, but unable to hide the straining in his jeans. “So, is the theme of this year? High school fantasies you never got to act out? Because this one I could have skipped.”

“David, I—” Patrick ran his hand over his hair, rumpling the short strands further. “Just let me handle it, okay?”

“Oh, this is  _ all  _ you. I would prefer not to be here.”

Patrick leaned over and rolled down the window, cold air flooding in the car and making David glad he had the blanket. Still, he lifted his hips and pulled up his joggers underneath the blanket, giving him another layer of cover. While he didn’t mind a vague sense of voyeurism, actually being caught in the act was not sexy. He wanted to sink into the cushions and disappear. 

The officer who leaned against the open window to look in was grinning. “You know, of all the cars I expected to find up here on Thanksgiving weekend, the one registered to Patrick Brewer wasn’t one of them.”

David blinked at the eyes peering into the car and blinked to try and focus. It was one of Patrick’s friends from the party he’d been dragged to the first night in Patrick’s hometown—Shot Guy, David’s brain supplied in lieu of an actual name. They had been fucking good jello shots. David wished he’d brought a tray with him, so David could consume most of it and forget this embarrassing interlude.

“You knew!?” Patrick’s voice was strangled as he gaped at the man staring at them. “So you decided to come over and knock on the car, Shane? Really?”

“Part of the job. Besides, once upon a time, someone used to talk about how if one  _ really _ respected their partner, they didn’t take them up to the lookout where  _ anyone _ could catch them. How are you doing, David?”

“Um, I would prefer that we forgot any of this ever happened, thanks, so I’m not going to be answering any questions. Please direct all questions to my fiance, or if necessary, my lawyer.”

“I don’t think we’re going to need all that, David,” Patrick stuttered, his awkward chuckle coming out. “Are we, Shane?”

“No. But I am going to have to ask you to move along.” Laughter threaded through all of Shane’s words and if David hadn’t been caught half naked with his hands nearly in Patrick’s pants (not that Shane had actually seen anything through the glass), David would have found the whole thing funny too. “I think it’s definitely past someone’s curfew. Now, can you get home on your own, or do you think you need an escort?”

Patrick rubbed his hands over his face, shaking slightly in the dim light. “Knock it off, Shane. I swear—”

“Oh, don’t worry, I already took a picture of the steamed up car with the lights on. Jake says he’s glad you’ve finally figured out—”

“Enough,” Patrick ground out through clenched teeth, moving a hand block Shane. “If we promise to go home will you get in your car and go, please.”

“Alright, man.” Shane, shot guy cop, shook his head and tapped the top of the car twice. David flinched right alongside Patrick at the noise, flashing back to moments earlier. “Enjoy the rest of your night.”

Gravel crunched as Shane disappeared from view. David’s brain flashed the word pictures, and he scrambled across Patrick’s lap to lean out the window. “Um, any pictures you have need to be deleted immediately,” David called after him, “because you don’t have a media release and I have a very limited and curated presence on the internet. K thanks.”

All he received was a vague handwave as Shane disappeared into the darkness. He was going to need to scour Patrick’s social media for the next few months to ensure that none of his friends thought this was something funny to post. Leaning out the window wasn’t helping either. 

David retreated, rubbing his arms as he sat back on the bench seat. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to his chin, sending a glance at Patrick, who was sitting as still as a stone, jaw and fist clenched. “Well, that was fucking embarrasing.”

“Enough.”

“Uh, you know what, no. No, not enough. This wasn’t even my fucking idea. I was perfectly happy to see how quiet we could be in your rec room or your childhood bedroom.”

Patrick didn’t even rise to the bait, just ducks his head further, jaw seeming to grind fully together. A hand unclenched to flip the lock on the door and open the latch. “Let’s go home, David.”

Patrick slipped out into the darkness and reemerged in the front seat, clicking his seatbelt into place with a sharp snick. David was tempted to fling himself back and lay down in the back seat the whole trip to Patrick’s childhood home. However, by the tension in Patrick’s shoulders and the fact that the ignition hadn’t turned over yet, David knew better. Instead, he opened the door and shivered before making it into the front seat of the car. 

Patrick stared blankly out the window as the the door closed shut and gave an exaggerated shudder,. remaining frozen in place as he heard David click in his own seatbelt. 

“Mmm, you know, this wasn’t even the worst time we’ve been interrupted. I don’t know if it even hits the top five. I mean, 1-3 are all Ray. Then there was the unfortunate incident with Alexis and—”

David snapped his mouth shut as Patrick moves, allowing his head to fall back against the headrest and David let the breath he was using to fuel his rambling go into the space between them. “They’re not going to let me live this down. I was kind of an asshole about this stuff when I was younger.”

“Just when you were younger?” David quipped, smile flitting around his lips. That earned him a half-hearted, one-eyed glare. David grinned in response, warmth spreading through his chest. “I think we’ve established that you border on smug 87% of the time.”

“ _Me_? What did I do?”

“Exactly.”

Patrick’s hand stretched across the center console letting David take it, and wrap his fingers around the peace offering. The squeeze in return pulsed up his arm, settling in his body. “I”m sorry. It was weird. When I was a kid the cops were my friend’s dads and not my friends. We should go.”

“Hey, I’m still up for the rec room when we get back, or under that woefully sad plaid bedspread. _Someone,_ " David pointed out, "didn’t have a satisfying ending.”

“Ah, I’m afraid that ship has pretty much sailed.”

“Not even at _half_ -mast? Because I can fix that for you,” David offers, giving a little shimmy.

Laughter bubbled out from between still swollen lips while Patrick’s eyes rolled affectionately and everything felt right again. “Okay, David,” he replied, his words round with amusement.

Patrick disentangled his hand to turn the key in the ignition with David’s hand following in the wake, poking and prodding along Patrick’s arm. Despite Patrick’s fluttering, David followed the motion like riding a wave, turning the poking into careful, suggestive strokes of Patrick’s bicep.

“David, I have to drive.”

“Mmhmm. Mmhmm,” David agreed, nodding furiously along, his mouth working through a few different emotions before settling on quietly amused. “No one is stopping you. You can drive any time. Go ahead.”

  
Patrick’s eyes dipped down to look at the hand wrapped around his arm. “Hmm, yes, I can see that.” 

  
  
He shifted the car into reverse and David leaned across to rest his head on Patrick’s shoulder, letting the small smile of contentment curve up half his face, while his fingers continued to massage the muscular arm beneath them. As the headlights of the Corolla cut through the darkness, David settled in deeper, eyes fluttering closed. 


End file.
